With the rapid development of computer technologies, a data processing capacity of a computer is required by people to be increasingly improved. It is urgently required to form multiple processors into a distributed system, and a Non Uniform Memory Access (NUMA) technology is a distributed system.
A NUMA system connects several processing nodes to form a multi-processor server system by using a high-speed private network. Each processing node is formed by several CPUs or a Symmetrical Multi-Processing (SMP) system, so as to improve the data processing capacity. To conveniently manage a memory of the NUMA system, according to an existing memory management technology, the NUMA memory system is simply divided into two layers, that is, a node and a management area. The node controls and manages a group of memory areas with an access delay, and the management area belongs to a part in the node. All the management areas in the system constitute a linked list. When a certain management area is out of memory, a memory management system may search in the linked list successively until a node and a management area meeting requirements are found. However, the NUMA system is becoming larger gradually, the number of nodes processed by the NUMA system and a memory size are becoming larger accordingly, the linked list of the management area that needs to be maintained is also becoming larger, therefore, a process for searching for the management area meeting the requirements may go through the whole linked list of the management area, which thereby lead to the lower memory allocation and management efficiency.